


Office Flowers

by Volcam20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volcam20/pseuds/Volcam20
Summary: This was inspired by a fan-art I saw on tumbler. I don’t remember the artist but if you do please let me know so I am able to put their link in the notes. Other than that... Enjoy!





	Office Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fan-art I saw on tumbler. I don’t remember the artist but if you do please let me know so I am able to put their link in the notes. Other than that... Enjoy!

It was like any other day at the office. Ushijima had come gotten to work rather late for his liking, especially after the party last night for everyone New at the firm. Tendo has convinced him to drink a lot more than he normally would at these gatherings. He had woken with a nasty hangover and regretted having to go in to work, but after taking some medicine and some coffee he was ready for what the day would bring.

As the day started to continue on as normal he started to feel the hangover weaken the more he continued with the projects he had been assigned. He had been working at Shinzo for almost three years with Tendo, his best friend since high school, he was quite surprised that Tendo even got the job, but he added a different atmosphere to the work place. 

As it approached closer to 2:30 pm the over exuberant redhead had come up to him with a smile on his face, “ So, you up for lunch?” Tendo asked, “ there is a new cafe that just opened last week that I have been dying to try!” He agreed to go with the redhead. 

“So how far is this cafe?”, Ushijima asked as they walked into the elivator. “Oh, it’s not too far from the firm, don’t worry ya shmuk we will be back in time to return to work.” Tendo responded with such sarcasm as they walked out.

As the walked out of the office they approached a little flower shop that had a beautiful assortment of flowers placed out front for display. Ushijima never really gave it much thought of the little shop as it had a small trickle of customers. All he could remember was auburn hair whipping around in the shop helping the customers with big purchases.

After lunch they headed back to the office. It had been a beautiful morning before but it had gotten darker by the minute because of the dark storm clouds covering the sky by the second. It was around mid May so it was normal to have a beautiful morning then having it rain half way through the day. “ It looks like it’s going to rain,” Ushijima said. “Well no shit Sherlock!” Tendo responded with such great sarcasm.

They had barely made it back into the office before it started to rain. ‘I wonder if it will start to let up or get worse by the time we leave tonight?’ Ushijima thought as he returned to work.

———————

Hinata had started his day like any other day. Getting up early to help his mother open the shop. It was just after graduation and he had wondered if he would be attending collage to take classes on business to help take over the family’s flower shop. His family was quite small, only consisting of him, his mother and sister. His father left them after Natsu was born, so he had to step up and take care of his sister while his mom worked. 

He never really given it much thought to how long it had been since he his relationship with Kageyama had ended. All he could really feel was emptiness as another loved one had walked out on him again. It was like he had sworn to himself to never get into a relationship that felt like it was all one sided. He had completely given himself to Kageyama thinking that they would spent eternity with each other, but to be left behind again.

He was almost completely lost in his thoughts when he heard the ding of the bell on the shop door, he pushed his thoughts aside. “Good afternoon. How can I be of assistance,” he said with a bright smile, then saw who had walked in, it was Daichi. He was a regular to the shop, he would stop in almost every afternoon to put in an order in for the flowers that were placed in his department in the office building next door. 

“ Another order I see?” said Hinata,

“Yeah, just the usual for tomorrow, the last ones we had were amazing, will you give Hinata-San my praise when you see her?” Daichi said with a smile.

“Actually, I was the one who made the last arrangements that were in the last delivery we sent. I have been practicing so I can take over when mom can’t work anymore.” He said with a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

“WOW!!! No way!”, Daichi said, “will you make them again for this order?” He asked.

“Sure, it would be a pleasure helping one of our best patrons!” Hinata responded with a excited smile.

“Well I have to head back to the office now, see you next time.” Daichi said as he left the shop with a wave of his hand. 

Hinata has always loved working in the shop, when his mom came out from the back after handling the delivery the had received from an old friend of the family. “Sho, would you start working on the order Shinzo?” His mother asked, “Yeah, sure thing!” Hinata responded with excitement. He enthusiastically took the order form for the Shinzo company and started to gather the flowers for the order before arranging them. He found it easier to use fake flowers before he use the real ones, because it was easier to get an idea of what he wanted the more he moved them around. 

The next morning he got up earlier than he normally would because he was going to finish the Shinzo order and deliver it first thing, when he was about to leave he was shocked to see a message on his phone from an unknown number saying:  
‘Sorry for all of the pain and heart ache I have caused you. Will you ever forgive me? -K’   
he had recognized the wording and knew it was from Kageyama. There was a sharp pain in his heart as he read the text over and over again, ‘Will you ever forgive me?’ The thought kept running though his mind. ‘Forgive him, how could I?’ He thought. 

Before hand knew it he was at the shop door. He decided to put the the thoughts aside and focus on the day head. He had an important order to complete. He put on some music and worked on the arrangements for the Shinzo order. When he had finished he had put the beautiful arrangements in the boxes to make it easier to carry into the office building. When he made it inside he told the receptionist that he was here to make a delivery for the marketing department where Daichi had worked. He was then given the go ahead and took the elevator to the 7th floor, not knowing what would be in store for him when made it upstairs.

———————— 

Ushijima woke up the next morning very groggy and tired after a long night of working late. He decided to take a nice cold show to wake himself up. After the shower still wrapped up on his towel, he headed into the kitchen to start on some coffee to wake himself up even more. He had remembered that there was a project that was due today, and that he had to make some finishing touches before giving it to his supervisor to see if there needed to be anymore changes before continuing. He then got dressed in his usual work cloths, wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt, paired with a plain purple tie and black shoes and purple patterned socks. It was one of his habits to make his socks and tie the same color. He put on his suit jacket then grabbing his brief case and keys before heading out the door. He locked the door and was then greeted by one of his neighbors. He said his usual greeting before walking out of the apartment building.

It was a blessing that there was hardly anyone on the train this morning, he had thought it was quite unusual, but then remembered it was around 7:45 am and it was usually this clear at this time of morning. He then made it into the office an hour earlier than usual to finish the project. He made a pit stop at the cafe in the office building to get a black coffee and a bagel before heading upstairs.

He then worked on the project and finished it before everyone else made it into the office. He set the profile on his supervisor’s desk before he made it in. Ushijima slowly made it back to his desk and slowly finished the bagel and coffee he got downstairs as he waited for Tendo. It was usual seeing Tendo come in so late, it was about 9:45 when he walked in the door. They were soon called into a meeting to discuss the new upcoming projects and new deadlines. As always, Ushijima was given the group leader for the next project, he was later congratulated when the meeting had ended.

Later that morning the marketing department was then soon greeted by a enthusiastic smile from Daichi as he introduced Hinata to his department.

“Ushijima-san, Tendo-san, I want to introduce you to some one. This is one of the owners of the flower shop that is next door to the office building downstairs that delivers flower arrangements to our departments in the office.” Called out Daichi.

“Hello, my name is Hinata Shouyou! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He said with a bright smile on his face.

“Hello, I’m Tendou Satori. Pleasure to meet you as well.”

Tendou waited for a response from Ushijima, but only got a silent response out of the tall brunette standing with a sparkle to his eyes.

“And this is Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Said Tendou.

“........ P-Pl-Pleasure to meet you...” Ushijima spoke softly almost sputtering out the words.

“Oh, Hinata there is a few more people I want you to meet while you are here.” Daichi said as pulling Hinata way from the two.

“Say, Wakatoshi-kun are you okay?” Tendo spoke out after Daichi and the ginger left.

“Uh, yeah, it’s nothing, really.” Ushijima responded with a deep red blush spreading across his face to his ears.

“Yeah, sure it was. You know your eyes had a sparkle in them just now!” Tendou teases.  
“Shut up! I did not.” Ushijima said as he walked back to his desk with another cup of coffee in his hand. 

After he had sat down all he could think of was how cute the ginger looked with a red band holding back the curly orange hair, and the overalls that were cut to be mid thigh that showed off the toned legs and thighs, and the red and white striped shirt underneath with a low cut collar showing off his creamy skin and collarbones and the sleeves rolled to show the toned forearms and callused hands, and the red converse to match the red band in his hair. Ushijima could not get the image of the brightest smile he could ever see, this beautiful angel. ‘Hinata Shouyou’ he thought to himself in utter awe. He wasn’t able to focus on anything at work, except for Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my very first fic, please let me know what to think of it. I would love the feed back.


End file.
